


Gabi, Meet God.

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gabi meets God, I havent even seen teh ep, this'll be fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Gabi meets God, and he is concerned.





	Gabi, Meet God.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even seen the episode. All my knowledge of the episode is from YouTube clips.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“You deserve to be here.”

Lucifer smiles to himself as he turns to see his sister.

“Good to see you too, sis! How’ve you been?”   
She scowls. “My day of avoiding our family was going fine, until I got a call from _Chloe_ , saying that you _checked yourself into an asylum_.”

He raises his hands placatingly. “Now, now, sister. I have a plan.”

Gabi rolls her eyes. “Like I haven’t heard that before.”

He feigns hurt. “Now, you know why I left last time.”

“Do I, Lucifer? Because the random text you sent me saying that you had a plan was really specific!”   
He frowns. “Salty.”

She groans, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

The door behind her opens, and another man walks in.

“Hello, Gabrielle.”   
She freezes, staring at Lucifer in slight fear, and maybe some well-hidden hope.

Gabi turns to look at God, and he smiles.

She glances back at Lucifer, then sighs heavily.

“Nope.”

God now has a slightly concerned look on his face as he observes her throw her arms in the air, and look basically done with the world.

“No.” she says sternly, pointing at God, then Lucifer. “I am done with this entire situation. Luce, you handle this, and tell me when it’s over and do not even _mention_ it before then, or I will castrate both of you.”

Now Lucifer looks mildly concerned, as his younger sister turns and storms out of the room.

“Well,” his father sighs, “that was… interesting?”

Lucifer shrugs. “She _is_ a teenager.”

God considers that for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

“That she is.”

edn

 


End file.
